


Z

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harem, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Alphabet challenge ZZUKO/ IROHZENANA- a system of segregating women away from men.What if Zuko's mother took him with her when she fled the palace? what if she disguised him as a girl to protect him?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Harems are Middle Eastern while Zenana is the correct South Asian equivalent. That being said they are set up differently and for the means of this fic, I am sticking to a Harem, not the historically accurate one. Side note. In most of the world 16 is considered the age of consent so I do not consider him a minor.

When Zuko was 12 his cousin Lu Ten died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, within the year Grandfather Azulon was dead and father was Fire Lord. There was political unrest in the Fire Nation and for Zuko's safety, his mother ran away taking him with her. For this reason she dressed him as a girl and gave him the name Kiyi. As he grew they watched the Fire Nation take over, it never truly reached their small island they just heard word by messenger. When Zuko turned 15 his mother made the decision to send him back under the care of Uncle Iroh. 

“He will teach you your royal responsibilities, for the avatar shall win and you shall be the new Fire Lord, you will be fair and kind. But you must not let anyone know who you are. As far as everyone is aware the fire prince died three years ago.” his mother had said as he left.

So here he sat among the women in his uncles household. All were wives, concubines, or children of his staff or other guests. Zuko looked around and blushed, this was his first time in a harem as his mother and her new husband along with most of the town did not practice it. Though the larger cities had large zenana's that women usually stayed in. He was brought in under the guise of being his uncle's concubine. This brought lots of whispers and stares from the women as Iroh had never taken another wife or lover since his wife had died birthing their son. Being so Zuko had his own room lavishly decorated in reds and purples. He glided around the room the way his mother had taught him and spoke softly to keep the low timbre of his voice from being recognized. 

Soon one of the eunuchs told him Iroh had requested his presence. The other women watched him leave and once the door closed he could hear the muffled chatter that had ceased when he entered the room an hour ago. 

He was shown to a chamber and the door was closed behind him. He wandered around the small anti-chamber sparing a glance at the table set for tea, the small fireplace and finally the wide doors leading to a balcony overlooking the city, he was just reaching for the doors when a large door on the other side of the room opened and uncle Iroh walked through. 

Smiling when he saw the youth he closed the door softly “So sorry to startle you Prince Zuko, or should I call you Kiyi.” 

Zuko turned his back to the patio doors, “Zuko is fine in private, I am not a prince anymore. But please, call me Kiyi in public, I do not wish to be found out.”

Iroh smiled and motioned to the cushions by the table. “Then let us talk and catch up over tea.”

Zuko sat and served tea the way his mother had taught him, 

“First the men, then male children, female children, other women and finally yourself.” she had instructed as she demonstrated the correct way to pour the tea.   
Zuko smiled to himself as he remembered her lessons. 

“How was your trip?” Uncle asked as he held the tea up to his face, slowly breathing in the steam and scent.

Zuko held the cup in his hands relishing in the warmth. “It was fine, though I forgot how far out of the mainland we actually were, as we were pulling into port I saw many warships. And throughout the ride here we saw many soldiers. I don't remember this from before, I had seen them training sure but never out in such force.” 

Iroh sighed. “It is a different world than what you have seen. Growing up in the palace you were sheltered from this, on the island with your mother you were even further removed, yet here...Here we are at the center. This is where a lot of the troops come to train and learn. I was sent here by your father, I think it was so he could keep an eye on me yet I wouldn't be able to do the same to him.”

Zuko bristled at the mention of his father. “He never comes here does he?”

Iroh shook his head “No, He sends one of his high ranking generals once a year to check on training methods. You will not be recognized here.”

They sat in silence sipping their tea, as Zuko poured another cup his uncle brought out a scroll of paper. “I have taken the liberty of writing out the household rules for you, there are not many but a few of them have dire consequences if not followed. I shall just go over them briefly but if you need more information it will be in here.” Iroh pushed the scroll across the table then looked into Zuko's eyes

“Some of these are for your safety so please listen closely. The first and most important is, no one is to know who you are, as far as the nation is concerned the Fire Prince died in his sleep three years ago. The time will come when you will make your return but until then you must keep your existence a secret. Along those lines we will not talk politics or matters outside of these rooms, there are ears everywhere, be aware of that. In here we can be ourselves, but out there I am General Iroh and you are my concubine. The next few are just household rules for the women that you will need to follow, you will be allowed outside of the harem during the hours of sunrise to sunset, take Lao, the man who brought you to me today, with you any time you are out of those doors. Three times a week I shall summon you here for training, these training's are to be kept secret, do not tell anyone, as far as they know I am summoning you for relations.” Zuko blushed and looked into his teacup at that. “On these days you will stay the night and return to the harem in the morning. You are free to wander the house and surrounding grounds though I ask you do not bother anyone as they have duties to attend to, and by no means are you allowed outside the outer gate without me. You will have a lot of free time, I hope that you will use it to further your knowledge, there is an extensive library you may find use of. I also hope you will make some friends here.” Uncle Iroh got to his feet and held a hand out to Zuko, “I shall take you on a tour before we retire. You will be staying here tonight.”

Zuko blushed further before taking his uncle's hand and getting to his feet. They walked out the door and uncle held up a hand to stop Lao from following. 

“Return in the morning to escort her back, you are relieved for the night.” Lao bowed before disappearing around a corner.

They walked slowly with Zuko's hand tucked in Iroh's arm, while the other arm was pointing out places of interest, when they got to the gardens they paused by a koi pond. Zuko sat on a stone bench with Iroh beside him. The silence was comfortable yet Iroh could tell there was something there he wasn't seeing. 

“When I was a General, not by name only, I would return to my home in the capital. After meeting with my father, brother and our assembled generals I would always go to the gardens to visit the Koi pond, it was much larger than this one, around the side behind a grove of trees I would always find my nephew.”

Zuko looked over at the mention of him but saw Iroh lost in the memory staring at the pond.

“He would hide there from his sister, see although she was younger she was the more aggressive of the two, the young prince had such a good heart, so sweet and kind. This day was no different, he had found a turtle duckling that had been separated from its family after Princess Azula threw a rock at it and injured its wing. He had waited till his sister went inside before taking the turtle duckling to his hiding space to nurse it back to health.” here he chuckled but Zuko could see tears in his eyes. “He was so scared that I would tell his father or even demand he releases it to die in nature. You know what I did instead?” Zuko knew but he figured it was a rhetorical question. “I went to the infirmary and set up a distraction so I could steal some supplies for him. Then I helped him build it a nest and splint the wing. I had to leave soon after for Ba Sing Se and was never able to see them again. He would have made a strong, brave and very handsome young man.” 

Zuko sat quietly wondering why his uncle had told him this story, he knew how it ended Uncle left for the war, and he 'died'. “I'm sure that the turtle duckling made a full recovery and rejoined its family though whenever the Prince came to the pond it would come up to him to play and get food.”

Uncle smiled at that and as if called a group of turtle ducks swam across the pond quacking to each other. Iroh slowly got to his feet and held his hand out for Zuko again, “Come, you must be getting hungry.” 

When they returned to the tea room he found the tea had been cleared and in its place now lay a spread of food. Some of it was what his mother made but others he hadn't seen since his childhood as the ingredients never came to their island home.

“Uncle?”

Iroh paused dumpling halfway to his mouth. “Yes?” 

Zuko thought about his next words carefully. “What if the Avatar isn't strong enough. We hear stories from the local merchants. Apparently, he is no more than a child and Ozai has the best of our army out looking for him.”

Iroh placed the dumpling back in his bowl and sighed. “I do not know. All I know is that he is the Avatar and as such he is our only hope. I cling to hope Zuko, it is what keeps me sane in my old age. Speaking of old, let's finish dinner and retire for the night I am quite tired.” 

Zuko nodded, he has nearly finished anyway. Iroh stood and led the way to the bedchamber, pausing once inside. While it was nicer than what Zuko was expecting it was still obvious that it was a Generals working quarters, not his home. Zuko's steps faltered when he came upon a realization, there was only one bed. 

“Uncle?”

Iroh hummed from where he had gone off to light the fireplace.

“There is only one bed.” Zuko almost squeaked out

“Yes, I am sorry but for appearances, we must look as though we are truly having relations. I shall stay to my side of the bed though so there are no worries.” 

Zuko nodded and continued looking around the room sparing glances at the bed every so often, he had never shared a bed with anyone before. On the mantle he paused, there were photos here, one was of Iroh and Lu Ten, the other was of Zuko, Azula, and his parents. He was startled by uncle speaking.

“Do you prefer pants or a gown to sleep in.” Iroh asked from beside the dresser.

“Whichever is available though I do like the freedom gowns give me”

Iroh nodded and placed a soft gown on the bed for him “I shall change in the bathroom, Please make yourself comfortable.” with that he disappeared behind a side door and Zuko was alone.

He pulled his dress off slowly draping it not to crease then looked down at what remained, he had a brassiere that had two water-skins sewn into the cups, lower down he had medium kidney shaped pouches full of hay tied around his waist. While not flattering when seen they did the trick to fool everyone that he had 'womanly curves'. He sighed and took those off hiding them in a decorative urn he found as not to arouse suspicion should someone come in, he would have to ask uncle for a lock-box for his room to store them in as he had a few that went with different types of clothing. He shrugged on the gown and turned his back to the bathroom, even though he had a feeling uncle would take longer than necessary he didn't want to be walked in on. He reached under the gown and slowly pulled off what he called his “problem solver” he had come up with it on his own as he had grown, he was a growing boy surrounded by women after all he had to have something. His solution was a series of soft straps that went around his legs and waist. It created a net of sorts above his front that stopped any problems from being visible. Placing that in the urn too, he turned and assessed the bed, the candles, and water glass were on the left side of the bed closest to the door so Zuko assumed that was where uncle Iroh slept, he pulled back the covers of the right side and slid in. He was planning to stay up and ask if this was alright but before he knew it he had drifted off not even hearing uncle get into bed.


	2. 2

When Zuko woke in the morning he found the bed empty, there was a note by his dress that stated Uncle had meetings and would call upon him in a few days. Dressing carefully he made sure everything was in place and his long hair was pinned back in such a way it softened his features. When he exited the room he noticed Lao was there to escort him back to the harem, as they walked Zuko asked questions about the house that were answered in short curt sentences. The harem itself was a separate building attached to the main house by a covered pathway, it was set in a square with the inside open in a private garden. Zuko thanked Lao and ducked inside trying to avoid the eyes of the other women, his room was off to the left and he had almost made it when someone tapped on his shoulder, turning around he came face to face with a woman about his own age.

“You're Kiyi yes?”

Zuko nodded

The girl smiled wide and bowed in greeting. “I'm Tian, but everyone just calls me Ti, like the drink! And I do love tea so I don't complain too much. I'm pretty new here myself so I figured we could learn together!” the girl was nearly bouncing while she talked.

Zuko was about to say no before he remembered Uncle telling him he should make friends. “I think that sounds like a good idea, I was just about to go change and possibly go for a walk in the gardens. Would you like to join me?”

If anything the girl's smile got brighter. “I would love to! None of the older ladies want to go out with me during the day and all the children have school. I'll meet you by the front door in an hour how about that?”

Zuko nodded and watched as she bounced off. She reminded him of Azula's friend Ty Lee.

The days passed quickly for Zuko, every day he tried to go for a walk in the gardens, more often than not Ti would join him, they spoke about their lives as children though Zuko left out some major important facts, but spoke of his mother often. Three times a week he was summoned by Iroh, they talked about strategy, politics, old customs and new. They would end with a game of Pai Sho or a tea on the balcony. Uncle would change in the bathroom while Zuko changed in the bedroom before both crawled into their respective sides and slept, in the morning uncle was always gone and Lao was there to escort him back to the harem. He was slowly slipping further into a woman of the household, and he honestly didn't mind. He preferred to be called Kiyi and her, preferred to be away from the generals and the war.

 

It was the coming up to the beginning of July when Uncle presented him with a small black box tied with a red ribbon.

“What is this?”

“A gift for you, turning 16 is a major milestone in a young man's life. You are no longer a boy but a man destined for great things.” Uncle smiled sitting on his cushion across from Zuko.

Zuko stared at the box, he hadn't been counting the days and had completely forgotten that today was his birthday, pulling the red ribbon slowly he watched the bow melt away leaving the plain black box.

“It will not bite you, of that I am sure.” Uncle chuckled out from across the table.”

Zuko smiled slightly and finally lifted the lid. Inside sat a hairpin with the fire nation crest, it was made out of gold while the pin had a startling fire ruby at the end. Zuko held his breath.

“Uncle....it's....it's beautiful.” Zuko lifted it out of the box gently as if afraid it would break just being in his hands. It was feminine enough he could wear it now yet would transition over well when he came out of hiding. Iroh stood and held out his hands, Zuko placed the pin in one while using the other to stand, Iroh led him to a small chair in front of a mirror placing the pin on the small table nearby. Zuko faced the mirror as Iroh brushed his hair, by now it was to the middle of his back giving Iroh lots to work with.

As Iroh gathered, braided and pinned up Zuko's hair he spoke softly. “When I was a young man I met this beautiful woman with long flowing raven hair, she was a nobleman's daughter yet held herself like royalty. On the outside, she was stern yet when we talked her eyes lit brighter than the flames from my fingers. We would lay by a private pond and she would let me play with her hair, as time went on I got quite good, at least the stares of other ladies in court told me so.”

“What happened to her?” Zuko asked softly.

Uncle smiled sadly and pinned another braid in place “I married her” he reached for the delicate hairpin and placed the crest atop Zuko's head gently pinning it in place.

“There, now you are the most beautiful woman in this household.”

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes traveled from the tip of the crest down the braids and loops to his soft features, they went lower to how the dress hugged his artificial bosom. If he didn't know better he would agree. “Do you really think so?”

Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders squeezing slightly. “You would make a man very happy.”

Zuko sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap. “What if I don't want to become Fire Lord? I know you have spent valuable time teaching me and getting me ready to take the throne when the Avatar wins...but what if I didn't. What would happen?”

Iroh clenched his hands on Zuko's shoulders then let out a breath. “Someone has to be the Fire Lord, the Avatar will dispense of your father along with your sister if she continues on her current path. That means that you or I are the only option. You are preferable as you are young and have many years ahead of you. You still have much to learn, I know it seems like a daunting and impossible task but given more time we can turn you into a great Fire Lord.” Iroh patted his shoulder once more “Come now it's dinner time. I had them make you your favorites.”

Zuko stood slowly sparing one more glance at the mirror. He did truly look the part if only he could stay this way. As he passed Iroh he paused and laid a gentle kiss on his weathered cheek. “Thank you.” He continued into the anti-chamber and missed Iroh placing his hand up to his warming cheek before smiling softly and following after his young charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I might continue this as I have an idea where I want it to go yet I have others to get to for now.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
